


Day Seven: Formal

by mathgeek27



Series: Drabble a Day Challenge [7]
Category: drabble a day challenge - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathgeek27/pseuds/mathgeek27





	Day Seven: Formal

Quinn loved to dress up. He liked looking good; he liked feeling put together. He treasured his collection of shirtsleeves and trousers, and was always thinking of which combinations would look good.

Today he would have to hook his best, so he chose his favourite pants: deep plum with the most subtle navy print. They would go perfectly with his navy suede wingtips. He started setting out his clothes, draping his white tuxedo shirt across the pants. After a thorough shower, Quinn started getting dressed. He wiggled into his chest binder and slipped on his trousers and a belt. After putting on his shirt, he tied his navy spot bow tie. To finish off his outfit, he took out his earrings and put his hair up into a topknot. He scrutinised himself in the mirror. Dressed like this, he passed pretty well.

Quinn descended the stairs, careful with his steps so as to not scuff his shoes, which he had just cleaned. He stopped to check his appearance in the hall mirror, as was his custom- and normal for a sixteen year old.

As he was pulling on his bun, his mom approached from behind.

"Oh, Quinn, I didn't know you were boy today."

"Will that be a problem, mum?"

"Of course not, sweetie. It's never a problem. In fact, it'll be fun for everyone at the wedding to meet boy Quinn. They've heard so much about him. Now come give me a hug. You're so handsome."

Quinn smiled into his mother's shoulder, thanking his stars once again that she was so supportive.

-

Quinn loved to dress up. She liked looking good; she liked feeling put together. She loved her assortment of dresses, skirts, and blouses. She opened her closet, surveying the clothing and thinking of which combinations would look good.

Today she wanted to look particularly good. She thought about a dress but dismissed the idea; dresses were too easy to put together. Today, she wanted a challenge. She turned her attention to her collection of skirts and pants. It was warm enough that she wouldn't need to wear pants... She paused, weighing the merits of capris. 

Quinn chose her favourite, her white high waisted a line skirt. She then pulled out her black lace crop top and satin halter bra.

She studied herself in the bedroom mirror. The lace was patterned enough that it was appropriate to wear with just the bra. The hem of the shirt just barely reached the waist of the skirt. She lipped on her black lace up booties and re-evaluated. There. The outfit was complete.

Quinn descended the stairs, absentmindedly humming to herself. Today was going to be a good day, she thought. She was excited to see sister graduate. she was nervous to about seeing all her sisters friends and classmates, but it helped that she looked good. That was the magic of a good outfit: it gave Quinn confidence. She had learned that few people would make fun of her if she looked attractive- a disgusting fact, but a fact nonetheless.

She stopped in the hall to put her hair up in a side twist. It was one of her favourite feminine hairstyles. It was easy to do but look complex. Just as she was finishing her hair, her mom came around the corner.

"Quinn, honey, you look so lovely! That skirt is just so cute. It's a good thing that Lila is so pretty; she wouldn't want to be outdone by her little sister. Now come give me a hug. You're so beautiful."

Quinn smiled into her mother's shoulder, thanking her stars once again that she was so supportive.


End file.
